


Nothing False and Possible is Love

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: И когда она хрипло произносит «Ремус», Тонкс задается вопросом, слышит ли он это. Она испытывает тысячи разных эмоция, которые крутят её и сжигают путь назад с тех пор, как он отверг её, и она пытается физически вытолкнуть их. Почти. Она оставила это, ибо что еще она может сказать? Осталось только одно слово. Ремус. Ремус. Ремус.Или как Ремус Люпин впервые осознает, что Тонкс любит его.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Nothing False and Possible is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing False and Possible is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305089) by [MagicaLauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLauren/pseuds/MagicaLauren). 



> Работа была переведена в июне 2017 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

Его волосы дрожат, как песок, падающий на дюну.

— Тонкс, я... — его губы искривляются, потянув шрам, прежде чем он смотрит вниз.

И это больно, ведь сейчас он произнес это имя... так безразлично. И он даже не смотрит на неё.

Тонкс едва протягивает руку, позволяя пальцам парить в воздухе. Он похож на призрака, стоящего здесь, в доме на площади Гриммо. Еще один проклятый, оставшийся убирать комнаты.

— Ты не можешь продолжать делать это, — заканчивает он шепотом.

Она хочет закричать _Ты делаешь это! Ты!_ Она хочет ударить его и сказать _Я буду делать это так долго, как только смогу. Я буду чувствовать это так долго, как только смогу._

Она также хочет нежно прошептать _Посмотри на меня, любовь моя, ты не можешь делать это и с самим собой тоже._

Это парадокс, но как раз этим она и является: метаморф, которая не является ни чистокровной, ни маглорожденной; хаффлпаффец; гордая девушка, которая не может терпеть свое имя. И что такое любовь, если не парадокс?

Так что она опускает свои пальцы.

И когда она хрипло произносит _Ремус_ , Тонкс задается вопросом, слышит ли он это. Она испытывает тысячи разных эмоция, которые крутят её и сжигают путь назад с тех пор, как он отверг её, и она пытается физически вытолкнуть их. Почти. Она оставила это, ибо что еще она может сказать? Осталось только одно слово. _Ремус. Ремус. Ремус._

— Это не мой настоящий цвет волос, — вот что вылетает из её рта. Его голова поднимается, и Тонкс понимает, что выставила себя дурой перед любовью всей её жизни и прихожей, полной голов мертвых домовых эльфов, которые смотрят своими глянцевыми глазами прямо над её головой.

Но... Но она скоро умрет в этой войне. Тонкс знает это. При виде своей палочки у Торфинна Роули в зале Хогвартса пришло осознание этого. Может в один день она просто позволит заклинанию ударить её, оставив все это позади, или прыгнет перед Ремусом, защищая его от заклинания, или это будет ожесточенная битва, и её оппонент превзойдет её в сложных заклинаниях. Или её ударят по спине, быстро и неожиданно, как и Сириуса.

— А твой, — уточняет Тонкс, — У меня черные волосы, как у матери. Но я не могу вернуть их, мои волосы остаются такими эти дни. И мой патронус — волк. Знаешь, как ты.. Вернее..

Ремус беспокойно перемещается в узкий зал, но сейчас в нем что-то другое.

Тишина тянется долго, как тени вокруг её лодыжек. Тонкс никогда не умела спокойно сидеть на месте, но в эти дни ей не хотелось много двигаться, как раньше. Из столовой доносятся тихие голоса, где, как уверена Тонкс, сейчас находится Орден, или то, что от него осталось после того, как Дамблдор пытался перегруппироваться.

Ее внимание вернулось, когда она услышала, как Ремус легонько кашлянул. 

— Я, эм.. — начинает он таким образом, будто собирается объяснить что-то руками, — Лили, — его голос оседает.

— Успокойся, — Тонкс хочет поддразнить его, подтолкнуть к себе и посмеяться. Хочет быть вспыльчивой девушкой рядом с мягким мужчиной. Но она не делает этого.

— Она.. Ну, её патронусом была лань. Как и у Джеймса. Или у Джеймса как у Лили. Сложно сказать, — что-то щелкает в голове Тонкс — Джеймс и Лили Поттер. Она смотрит на этого мужчину перед собой. Он выглядит хрупким в этот момент, и она хочет удержать его, чтобы он никогда больше никого не потерял. _Хочет, хочет, хочет._

Тонкс задается вопросом, являются ли эти чуткие чувства такими, которые чувствуют остальные в Хаффлпаффе. Она не уверена, сможет ли справится с этим.

Она замечает, что Ремус начал больше двигаться. Мелочи вроде потирания подбородка и небольшого разминания ног.

Он говорит невероятно грустным голосом.

— Я имею в виду, может у тебя тоже самое, что и у Лили, — он снова встряхивает головой, его волосы шевелятся, — Нет, я не то имею в виду, — он качает головой.

Тонкс замечает, что он нервничает. 

И надежда вспыхивает в её груди, сжигая в ней черную смолу.

— Я имею в виду и это тоже, — снова поправляет себя Ремус. 

— Успокойся, — Тонкс немного наклоняется вперед, чувствуя небольшое давление на пальцы ног. Ей кажется, что, может быть, если она продвинется дальше, то сможет летать, ее голова кажется такой легкой. 

Ремус не смотрит на неё, но его глаза немного расширяются.

— Я хочу сказать, что я понимаю этих двоих, и что я люблю тебя и... 

Тонкс чувствует себя так _счастливо_.

— И.. Твои волосы.. Они розовые.


End file.
